ReaderXHikaru
by dekshi
Summary: This is your story. The story where you start your year at Ouran Academy. The twins instantly take interest in you and drag you into the start of your crazy, fun filled life. Though, you should expect some ups and downs, but that's what makes life grand!


The alarm went off at six AM and you give a loud groan as you shift to turn the blasted thing off. With a slam, you then sit up and rub the sleep out of your eyes. School started today and you are going to start at an elite school for the rich and famous. Ouran Acadamy. A sickeningly pink building filled with gossiping rich kids with too much money and time. You are definitely not looking forward to the uniform. A hideous yellow dress with far too much fluff. Tennis shoes, jeans and and Tee shirt would suit your taste much better. Alas, you do not write the rules.

Now, after washing your face and combing your hair, you jump over the railing and to the first floor for breakfast. Mother has always scolded you for such acts, but today she was on the phone. Much to your luck than anything. Snatching a slice of cold pizza, you quickly dash from the room and out the front door. Wanting to get this whole day over with just so it could start again tomorrow. Heaving a sigh, you make your way to class 2-A. A new school and no friends, just the way it is every year.

You pick a seat in the exact middle of the classroom. From all of your schools, you find that the middle is the least noticeable there are so many causing distractions elsewhere. Since you are early you decide to pull out your sketch pad and spend a little time on that drawing for your little cousin, Kirimi. You hardly ever get to see her due to the school changes and all, but you try to send her and her brother a little something when you can.

As the minutes ticked on, the classroom soon filled with students. All talking and chatting about old friends of new ones. Giving a silent sigh, you put away your drawing before someone decides to ask about it. To you, making friends is about waste of time. Seeing as your dear mother and father will just ship you off to another boarding school next semester anyway. As the teacher walks in about and started to address the students, you take your time to look over the ones in front of you. Two heads of orange instantly taking your attention. 'twins?' you think. 'it's been awhile since I've seen a pair of identical twins.' you smirk at this thought as you turn your attention to the teacher assume his lecture started.

The bell finally rings and you could cheer with joy as you pack up your books and notes. It was the end of the first day and you already have a butt load of homework for next week. This school really wanted you to keep your grades up….or down. You easily toss your bag over your shoulder and begin walking towards to door. Your thoughts were on dinner as you stupidly skipped lunch to finish that drawing for Kirimi. Just as your foot left the classroom, the twins you had noticed earlier snagged you by the shoulders and started walking away with you.

"You look new." The one on your right said. "Did you transfer from somewhere else?" Said the one on your left. "We would love to show you around." They both chorused, each one tucking your arm in one of theirs as they took you where they will. Before too long, you and the two boys were in front of the third music room. As the doors opened, you gasp as rose petals dance to greet you. "Welcome." A group of male voices echoed as you were escorted into the club room of sorts, though it isn't like any you have seen.

"My, what a lovely young lady." A tall blonde boy said to you as he gracefully bowed for you. "I humbly welcome you to the host club, little flower." You are too shocked to speak as you look at each boy and their beauty. One of them was so small he could pass as a grade schooler, but you knew better seeing as one of your half siblings was very similar in the aspect of cute and little. His tall, dark haired companion gave off the calm aura of a guardian. There was a tall, glasses wearing boy who seemed to be the brainiac type that you knew not to make any kind of deal with. And then there was a girly looking boy with big brown eyes and a half smile.

You glance at the twins holding you and took just a moment to spot the small differences between the two. Such as in the eyes and the tips of their noses. They were so closely matched that unless you got to know their voices, you wouldn't be able to tell from a distance. "I am Tamaki, the king of this club. This little boy is Honey-senpai and his companion is Mori-senpai. The one in the glasses is Kyoya and the brunette is Haruhi-kun. Oh, and the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. We are all very glad you came." The tall blonde said as you familiarized each name with the person.

"Which twin goes to which name?" You ask, finally getting over the initial shock of meeting a host club of gorgeous males. The one on your left spoke up first. "I'm Kaoru." The one on your right touches your chin to turn your face. "And I'm Hikaru. Pleasure to meet you." You blush at the close proximity but you give him a small smile when you get your space back. "It's very nice to meet you all. My name is (yn)." You give everyone a big smile as Honey-senpai trots over to you. "Would you like to have some cake? We have strawberry, chocolate, coconut and red velvet!" He said to you as he grabbed your hand and led you over to a table filled with sweets and teas.

Your eyes instantly went to your favorite cake, your eyes grew wide as you thought about the rich flavor hitting your tongue. Haruhi-kun saw you eyeing the cake and easily picked up the yummy looking slice and handed it to you. He smiled at you as you blush and accept the cake. Your tongue was in bliss the moment the moist dessert touched it. Just as you start to lift the fork to your lips once more, the loud tone of your phone goes off from one of your pockets. You blush deeply as everyone in the room looks at you and you pull out your phone.

The caller ID says that it s your mother, probably to see where you where and why you were late coming home. Saying a quick apology, you answer the call and receive your mother's harsh, disappointed voice. "Where are you, (yn). We have a gathering to attend and you are going to make your father and I late. Now, come home this instant and we shall talk about this later." Without a goodbye, you mother clicks off the line.

Sighing, you put your phone away. "I am very sorry, but I have to leave. Thank you for the cake." You say as you leave the room and rush to your sleek black limo. You slide in as the driver starts to pull off. Dusting off your skirt, you look at the driver as he completely ignore you. Sure you are the illegitimate daughter of (father) and have two older siblings who despises your existence. But did that mean everyone who knows can just walk all over you and mistreat you? Maybe, but it would be better then them acting like you are invisible.

At the mansion, you quickly get out of the vehicle and walk inside. Your mother was clearly in a foul mood for her to order you home. "It's about time. (Yn), get ready this instant. You may not be my daughter, but you will not embarrass me tonight." She ordered as you quickly dash up the steps to escape her wrath.

Moments later, you were dressed in a simple red dress that stopped at your knees. It had a sweetheart neckline with long sleeves on the shoulders. A quick layer of thin makeup later and you were snatching up your black clutch and heels. Almost running down the stairs, you landed on the ground and slipped on your shoes. You may not like how your mother treats you, but you still try your very best to please her.

"That will have to do. Be sure not to talk, laugh or make any notice of yourself while we are there. Also, a few of the Ouran students will be attending. Be sure to be friendly and not an awkward mess." The woman sneered as she adjusted her husband's tie. You bow your head and mumble a curt "Yes ma'am." As you all left for the galla.

It was loud and crowded as you stayed in an empty corner with a glass of wine. Yes, you were obviously underaged, but these parties always offered drinks to every age group. Your eyes roamed through the faces of guests. Young, old, thin, thick, tan, pale. people of all kinds gathered and talked, smiling with fake smiles and insulting with compliments. This was never your world, your world was filled with real smiles and a stable home where you could be yourself.

Your eyes landed on the familiar flaming hair of a pair of twins. A soft smile graced your lips as you watched them joke around with Tamaki. "(Yn), it is nice to see you again." A male's voice said, putting an end to you watching the antics of the host club. You turn to see Chairman South smiling down at you. "Oh, good evening Chairman. It's a pleasure to see you as well. I had the pleasure of meeting your son and his club." You kindly say as you take his hand to shake. "I see. I hope he doesn't cause you any trouble. Tamaki tends to be flamboyant with his ways." The man laughed.

The evening passed slowly and the people would say a quick greeting to you. Though most were followed by the gossip of my father's affair. Just as the scornful stares started to rattle your nerves, a pair of arms dropped themselves around your shoulder. "We were wondering where you were." Hikaru said on your left. "We were starting to get bored." Kaoru said on your right. A smile lit up your features as the twins leaned on you. Someone without a snarky comment was finally around to liven up this boring evening.

Hikaru handed you a small plate of snacks while Kaoru hand you now empty glass. "We thought you might be hungry." They both chimed as you gratefully take the plate and place a strawberry on your mouth. A lovely looking Haruhi found his….her way to you. "Guys, I can't find Tamaki. What did you two do this time?" She said just as she noticed me. "Oh, hello (yn). I didn't know you attended these things. Tamaki insisted that I be his date." She blushed. You just slowly nod your confusion away as a ruffled club president came bumbling over to us.

"YOU TWO SHADY TWINS! WHY DID YOU HAVE ME RUN ALL OVER THIS PLACE WHEN HARUHI IS RIGHT HERE?" He screeched out while waving his arms around. "Sorry about him." Haruhi sighed out to you. "The whole club can be quite a handful." You nod in understanding as all eyes turned to you and the small group of boys...and Haruhi. -Well, mother will surely be furious when we return home.- You think as your eyes land on hers confirming your assumption. Deciding to just stay put, you watch the comical reactions of Tamaki and the twins.

Haruhi and yourself decided to simply drift from the center of things and go to the safer sidelines. "Something like this always seems to happen." The girl sighed out and she closed her eyes. "But, there is never a dull moment with them." Opening her eyes, Haruhi smiled at you as you nod in agreement.

You notice Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai walk over to the arguing boys to break things up. Soon enough, everything was back to fake smiles and gossip. your wrist was snatched up and you were drug away from the hosts. "I told you not to embarrass me tonight. You father is now attempting to gain some of his funders trust and you had better hope you didn't blow it." Your mother hissed as she pulled you outside. "You are to return home this instant. don't even bother to take a side trip, Martin is instructed to drive straight home." She snapped as you were roughly shoved into the vehicle.

Home. The one place you can't stand being at and the only place you are alone. The hired help doesn't even look at you when you walk through the door with your eyeliner smeared down your face. Would it be too much to just leave you out of the parties and social gatherings? Do they really need you to make a mess of something insignificant just to throw it in your face? You sigh as you strip from the dress and slip on shorts and a tank top. No sense in hiding the small scars on your wrist and thighs while no one is home. After brushing your teeth and hair, you crawl into your lavish bed and grip one of your pillows closely to your chest.

An hour passed and you didn't dare to move from your room. Car lights flashed by your window as you think of what your mother is going to do. She was never abusive, but her words could send the yakuza running. The occupants of the vehicle were loud and definitely not your family. Curiosity took over and you slip on a sweater and sweat pants. Dashing from your room, you jump the railing and land just as a knock sounded at the door. You straighten up and open the large oak doors.

"HEY (YN)!" Yelled the host club. You gasp in surprise and give a massive smile to the group. "What are you all doing here?" You ask, the smile never leaving your face. Never has anyone come to see you after being pulled away for being a nuisance. "We say you getting pulled away by your mom and we all decided to pay you a visit!" Honey-senpai cheered as everyone came into the foyer. "We're sorry if we got you in trouble." Hikaru and Kaoru said, both giving you a hug. "It's alright. Mother always finds a reason to drag me off." You say, only to clap your hands over your mouth as everyone looked at you.

"You mean she always does that? That must be humiliating to both you and her." Haruhi said, her doe eyes gazing at me with sympathy. "How could a mother do that to her child?" Tamaki gasped. Kyoya readjusted his glasses and started with his explanations. "Well, (Yn) isn't really her daughter. She is the illegitimate child of her father and, my apologies, a prostitute. seeing as this in itself would bring shame to the (yln) company, it was never released to the public. But, it is known through the higher business corporations such as the Suoh and Ootori. My mother may have had a gossiping spree and passed the knowledge around."

You sigh and nodded at his explanation. Somehow it didn't surprise you that he knew so much. "That's terrible! even if you're not blood related, that doesn't mean she can humiliate you!" Honey cried as he threw himself at you and started bawling. A giant hand rested on your head and you figured it was Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru both latched onto you along with Tamaki. you give a light giggle at them as another car pulled up. You know who it is without looking as you hear the voice of your mother asking who was here. -And cue the fake sweetness and the quick goodbyes.- you mumbled in your thoughts as the doors opened and in walks the dreaded (yln) family.

There you were, just standing in the middle of five gorgeous guys with two standing on the side. Mother looked livid as she glared at you, fire dancing in her eyes. "May I ask why all you lovely boys and girl are in my home with my daughter?" She asked, her eyes never leaving yours. "We saw her being dragged by you and wanted to apologise for causing a scene at the party." Tamaki said and he gracefully walked to your family. "I am Tamaki Suoh and your daughter is a friend of ours. Please forgive us for intruding without notice but (yn) was very happy to see us." He was now looking down at your mother with a smile on his face. Not a fake one as you have gotten used to, but a genuine smile that could make anyone back down.

Mother was speechless as one of your older half brothers walked in and saw the club. His black eyes slightly widened in surprise as they roamed over the boys. "I see we have guests, mother. Why don't we be hospitable and chat over tea?" He suggested. His suave attitude easily charmed your mother and she quickly ushered the boys and Haruhi to the lounge. "(Yn), if you would go make us some tea." Your brother said with a sly smirk. He may not be the eldest, but at least he was the nice sort of mean.

As to not cause a scene, you leave. Passing by your twenty year old 4'3" brother. -Him and Honey are going to be the best of friends, I just know it.- You think as you step into the kitchen. Picking up a jar of lavender tea, you start to heat the water and pull out every cup available. Thirteen cups cups in all, so many people in your little house….Ok so it wasn't small, but not giant either. Once the tea was set, you make your way back to the lounge. It would seem that your big sister and father has now joined the group, making the number of people thirteen.

The tea cups were passed out and everyone found a seat somewhere. All except you, You stand in a corner with one arm crossing over your stomach and the other holding the delicate cup. A sigh escaped your lips as your mother continued to keep everyone's attentions, all except Haruhi. She silently got up and walked over to you. "So this is your family?" The girl asked, keeping her voice down as to not distract anyone. "Yes, but I guess it can always be worse. At least I have friends." you say while thinking -For the moment anyway-

Haruhi fidgeted a little beside you and you look over to her. "Need a bathroom?" You whisper and she instantly nods. You quietly lead the girl upstairs and into your room, thankful that you have a connected bathroom. "Take your time, I am in no hurry to go back down." With that, Haruhi dashed into the bathroom to relieve herself. You sit on your bed in wait, silently enjoying this moment without mother and her harsh words. That is, until a knock sounded at your door.

A curious look crossed your features but, you get up and cross your room to the door. You open the door and was faced with…"Hikaru? How did you know this was my room?" You ask as you open the door wider for him to enter. "I got bored of listening to that woman preach. So, I came up here to find you and Haruhi. This one was the only one closed so I just took a guess." Hikaru explained as he wandered around your room, looking at your various pictures and nik-naks. There was a flush of the toilet and the sound of the sink before Haruhi walked out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey Hikaru. I'm guessing you got bored...I might want to go check on Kaoru." She said and soon left.

Here you are, in a room with Hikaru alone. You blush at the thought of the situation. "What's this?" You hear Hikaru ask, snapping you from your mini theater session. "Huh?" You look over to where Hikaru was flipping through your small sketch pad. The one filled with all your fashion ideas and personal thoughts. "O-oh, that's kinda private." You stutter as the boy flipped through the pages, seeming to stop at one of the last pages. You instantly know which one he stopped at, the one about the last time mother got a violent with her words. The cause for some of your scars.

Hikaru's eyes grow wide as he reads what you wrote, tears start to prick at your eyes. "(Yn)...What has your family been doing to you?" He looked up from your journal and into your teary eyes. Standing up, Hikaru crossed the room to you. You take a fearful step back as the tears fall over your cheeks. "I-I p-please…" You stutter as Hikaru pulls you to him and wraps his arms around you. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this kind of life." He whispers. You can feel him shake as Hikaru tightens his hold. "I won't let them hurt you again. I promise you, they will never hurt you again."

Your eyes widen as you hear Hikaru's promise, a small glimmer of hope lit your eyes. The two of you stay together for just a moment longer before Hikaru pulls away and grabs his (and Kaoru's) cell. After sending a quick text, Hikaru takes a seat on your bed and motions for you to join him. "I know this is going to be hard, but…" Hikaru looks into your eyes before finishing. "I need to see what you did." Your breath hitches as you know exactly what he wants to see. All of the ugly scars you have given yourself trying to erase the pain.

Taking a deep breath, you close you eyes and nod. Ever so slowly, you pull up your left sleeve and heard a gasp from the boy beside you. Hikaru gently touched your scarred arm as he traces the lines that indicated a deep or shallow cut. "Where else?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. You lift your right sleeve for him to examine before quietly grabbing a pair of shorts. After a mind torturing change, you step out if the bathroom and look down at your feet. Not wanting to see Hikaru's expression. "I can't believe they are the cause for all of this." You hear the boy sneer as he looked over your legs.

After changing back into sweatpants, you sit next to Hikaru just as his phone buzzes. "Kyoya?...Yes….I can tell you that after we get her out of here...Sure….Alright, be sure to grab Kaoru. He won't be happy that I left without him." Ending the call, Hikaru got up and pulled you with him. "Any way out where your family won't see us leaving?" He asks as he looks out your door. "The kitchen, it has a door leading to the garden." With that, Hikaru walked out the door with your hand firmly in his.

"Why don't I just go get my daughter? That is the reason you all came, isn't it?" I heard my mother say as we reached the bottom of the steps. -If mother finds me know, I'm going to be deaf for a month.- You cringe at the thought and Hikaru squeezed your hand. "Let's go." He mouthed. We bolted for the kitchen before mother could spot us and Hikaru tried the knob. "Locked." He hissed, almost throwing a push at it. "Oh! Here you are, darling. It's rude of you to leave your guests." Your mother says. An evil glint in her eyes that promised punishment. "(Yn) was just showing me around. I tend to get bored easily so I asked to look around."

Mother narrowed her eyes at me before catching herself and giving a smile. "Of course, how silly of me. Have you been to the library yet?" She asked, plastering in a fake smile. Hikaru took this all in turn. "Not yet, Madam. But that was the next stop after the music room." He said, not even bothering with a smile, only a sarcastic smirk. "Well then, enjoy the tour." And she quickly turned away and left us. You let out a breath you didn't realize you held. "Well then, any windows?" Hikaru asked while you led him to the music room to keep up the ruse. "There should be one in the library, but just in case mother decides to take a stroll…" You push open the door and reveal an empty music room.

"This was where I used to hide before father had everything sold. It used to be filled with all kinds of instruments." You say as you walk to the middle of the room. Your mind flowing through the memories. "Ok, ready for the library? Be sure not to get lost." You giggle and grab His hand and swiftly lead him the the large, maze like room. As you walk, you tap your lips in thought. "I believe the window is over here?" You mumble, looking for the one window that stayed unlocked thanks to time and rust. "Ah!" You exclaim as the both of you haul up the old window.

Hikaru crawled through first and landed on the ground. "Alright, come on. I got you." He said, encouraging you to follow. Taking a deep breath, you gently step through the window and into Hikaru's waiting arms. "There, not so hard now was it." He teased and led you to the waiting limo outside the gate. "I'm...I'm actually leaving them and not because they kick me out." You say, utter shock in your voice as it becomes real to you. "I don't have to...don't have to live in disgrace." Fresh tears fall from your eyes in joy as you get into the limo behind Hikaru. "Yeah, and I will make sure they don't touch you again." Hikaru said, gently touching my cheek.

You were taken to the Hitachiin Estate where your eyes bugged out at the size of it. "And here I thought my place was big." You mutter as the driver stops at the entrance. "Well, it was a decent size. But the first Suoh mansion is much bigger than this one. Come on, my mother would want to know who we're housing." The redhead says as he pulls you away. You know that not all mother's are like the one you grew up with, but you still had the unsettling feeling that she might be.

Three flights of stairs and twelve rooms later, Hikaru found Yuzuha in one of her many studios. "Mom, we're going to have a guest for a while if that's ok." Hikaru said and wrapped his arm over your shoulder. "Her parents aren't...well….caring, I guess you could say." He lifted his free hand to the back of his neck while Yuzuha emerged from the pile of fabric and looked over at you. "Hello there!" She called and rushed over to you. "I'm Yuzuha and it's a pleasure to have you in my home. Now, let's see…...I think blue would go lovely with your eyes…..maybe black pants? No, scratch that. Gray pants! Oh, a scarf would look lovely as well. Hmm, yes I can see a whole new line up! would you be a dear and model for me when I have the clothes ready?" She rambled through and looked at you expectantly. "W-well, as long as I wear long sleeves and pants I don't think it would be a problem." You stutter out, shocked that this woman was so very different than every other adult you have met.

A happy clap later and Yuzuha sent You and Hikaru to pick out a room. Down a flight of steps and across the hall, Hikaru led you in front of a door. "Ok, close your eyes until I say to open them." He smiled as you raise an eyebrow. "Come on, where's the fun in just showing you? gotta make an impression." He smirked as you oblige and close your eyes. Taking you by the hand, Hikaru led you in a room and left you. The sound of stuff moving caught your attention but, you silence your curiosity and keep your eyes closed.

"Alright, I don't think I can do better unless I had a week to set up." You hear Hikaru say to your right. You peek out one eyes and gasp. The room you were in was massive, easily the size of the lounge at home. The bed was three time the size of yours and you could only imagine the size of the closet. "Hikaru, this is amazing." You laugh out and start exploring the room.

Vanity, sofa, reading corner, desk. Everything was beautiful and, as expected, the closet was huge. Though with Yuzuha, it would soon be filled with stylish clothing and accessories. The bathroom and a big glass shower, a tub big enough to submerge your whole body and the mirror went from one side to the other. "All it's missing is its own kitchen." You joke as you walk back to Hikaru, who was just leaning against the bedpost watching you look at everything.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but we have two kitchens downstairs. One on each side of the house. The cooks will fix you anything you want, unless you just want to cook for yourself. Kaoru and I sleep across the hall if you ever need anything." You nod and plopped onto the massive bed, falling into your back as the days events finally catch up to you.

"You just rest. I'll get you if I need you." He said, kissing your forehead and walking out the door. You let out a yawn and crawl up to the pillows, allowing yourself to sleep without the fear of your mother pulling you out. The darkness of sleep took hold as your body fully relaxed.

The sun woke you just as your phone rang obnoxiously loud. Checking the caller ID you hesitate on answering. It was, of course, your mother. She knew you were gone now and wanted someone to vent on. A knock on the door turned your attention from the phone and to the maid cracking open the door.

be see you're awake, the masters and mistress are waiting for you in the breakfast hall. Would you like me to escort you?" She said with a bow. "Oh! Yes, please." You say, dropping from your bed to the floor. Without a word, the maid rushes over and helps you up. "Oh dear, seems you have the same trouble my son does. Low blood sugar in the mornings." She Tsked and pulled you up. "Come, let's get some food in your belly." She chirps and guides you down the steps, left, right, forward, left, forward a~~nd there was the breakfast hall. A nice, big, round table with three...no, four patrons. Who you guess is the father somehow has a dark, hidden aura. You would have missed him if Umehito Nekozawa wasn't your cousin.

You sit between the twins, seeing as that's where Hikaru pointed, and stare at the plate in front of you. A nice stack of bacon, two thick waffles and a bowl of fruit. Your mouth already started to water just by looking at it. "Now that everyone is here, let's eat." Yuzuha cheered as she grabbed her fork. You take your own and enjoy the fluffy waffles and crispy bacon. The fruit was so sweet it could pass for candy as you pop another orange slice into your mouth.

You were sad that breakfast was already over, but satisfied that you were actually full. Mother always held back on your portions. Hikaru and Kaoru take you by the hands and lead you to another of Yuzuha's studios. "Mom said we get to dress you today." Kaoru grinned. "Hope you don't mind." Hikaru smirked as they shoved you into one of the changing stalls.

You stand there, listening to Kaoru and Hikaru chat and argue about which outfit to select. Another ten minutes and a pair of hands with a bundle of clothing showed up. "Put this on and come out, we'll do your hair and makeup." It was Hikaru, you notice as you take the clothes.

A dark purple and gray striped tank with a lightweight jacket to cover your arms. Light gray skinny jeans and knee high boots to cover your legs. All in all, you are impressed with the outcome. You step out of the stall and cause the identical boys to drop their jaws, though only Hikaru blushed. You give them a smile and sit in the chair provided, ready for your makeover. 'If this is anything like the clothes, I'm going to look like a different person.' You thought as Kaoru starts with the eyeliner and Hikaru plays with your hair.

Sometime later, you are handed a silver hand mirror to look at your new look. Light brown eyeshadow with small wings and fuchsia lip gloss that made your lips look a little pouty. Your hair was lightly curled and framing your face. "I don't think I've ever looked this good." You say in awe as you look over the twins work. "We thought you needed a good date to relax with after yesterday….and pretty much your whole life." Kaoru shrugged. "Date?" You ask, your eyebrows scrunching together as you think of who you would be spending the day with.

You were escorted outside and into a limo. He pulled off and took you to a park with trees and flowers. "If you wouldn't mind waiting for your date, ma'am." The driver said. You nod and give him a smile, settling into your seat as you wait for whoever it was that was taking you out for the day.

It wasn't long before another vehicle pulled up, you try to catch a peek at your mystery man. But was thwarted by the shrubbery. The door clicked open and you take the offered hand to assist you on exiting the car. You look up and a smile lights your face. Hikaru stood before you in a white undershirt, casual jacket, dark jeans and tennis shoes. He blushes and holds out his arm, which you giggle and take. He leads you away from the parking lot and into the wonderful park to start the date.

You and Hikaru talk and laugh, simply getting to know each other. "...And the I was like 'Kaoru, that's not fish, that liver!" Hikaru finished his joke and you both cracked up laughing. The day had hardly started and you already have been having the time of your life. That is, until your phone blared your tone. You quickly take out the device and look at the ID. Mother again, she would be pissed if you ignore her again. Hikaru saw you hesitate and took your phone, flipping it open to hear your mother screech on the other line. You couldn't make out the words, but by Hikaru's shaking, you assume it wasn't anything good.

"Miss (Yln), (Yn) might not be your daughter by blood, but that does not give you any right to treat her the way you have been. If you know what's good for your _reputation_ you will never look for your (Yn) again. I would hate for any of this to go public." A quick flick and the cell was in the garbage can. "I'll get you a new one, come on." He growled, obviously angered by whatever your mother had said. You walked back to the cars and Hikaru opens the door to his personal Buick Riviera for you. You two drive for a small amount of time before arriving at a mall. "Any kind you specifically want?" Hikaru asks, seeming a bit calmer, but not much. "No, but let's look around." You suggest, looping your arm through his and easily walking with him.

Hikaru had finally calm down after you simply walk from one shop to another. Asking him questions like "Would you buy this?" while holding up a pillow shaped like a turd. Or " Is this good for Tamaki?" As you pick up a small cartoon figure with a comical face. The grouchy boy finally crack a smile after that one. "Alright, not for that cell." He said and draped an arm over your shoulder.

The two of you walk to the electronics store and browse the many selections of cellular devices. Flip, keyboard, smart, tiny, huge, colorful and bland. All kinds of phones with every different style. "So, where do you want to start?" Hikaru asked and you drag him to the phone you've been eyeing for months. "This one? Alright….You, we'll take this one." He called over to a worker that quickly packaged the phone, checked us out and waved us goodbye.

New phone, hot date and the time is only noon. Which mean….*drum roll* FOOD! Your mouth waters as you start to smell the food courts, Hikaru seems to have the same idea as he looks longingly to the food court. "Race ya!" You laugh as you dash ahead, leaving a startled Hikaru in your dust. Though, not for long. You glance behind you and start to run faster as Hikaru is right behind you. "As if you can out run me." The boy boasts as he easily runs beside you, only to faulted when you take a sharp left turn. Guess he didn't know the food was that way.

You continued the race until you both dig your heels to stop, both yelling yourselves as the winner. "No way! I was ahead you you by a mile!" You pant, being over to catch your breath. "Not a chance, Like I said, you can't out run me." Hikaru argued and fell onto the floor. "Then at least I have more stamina." You smirk and straighten up. Confidently walking to your favorite stand and ordering two plates while Hikaru attempted to stand back up. Without success.

You sit down on the floor with your worn out date and much on your food and feeding the fallen boy. "So, what next." You ask, smiling at Hikaru's defeated expression. "How about the mattress store? I hear the are comfy." He huffed out, once again trying to rise from the floor. This time he succeeded. Getting up yourself, you pull Hikaru's arm over your shoulder and lead him to your favorite store. This is how the day goes.

The sun was setting and Hikaru and yourself sat on a park bench with an ice cream cone. Simply watching the sunset putting an end to your wonderful, fun filled day. You lean over and rest on Hikaru's shoulder, enjoying the last rays of warmth with your cold treat. "Thanks Hikaru, today was more fun than I've had in a long time." You sigh out. Hikaru gave a soft smile and leaned over as well, stealing a bite of your ice cream. "Hey! You could've asked you know." You pout, snatching his cone to do the same. "But what fun would that be?" He asked ruffling your hair.

The sun was gone and the stars were making their debut in the darkened sky. You smile and look over at Hikaru, who is doing to same. You both look into each other's eyes and you blush. Hikaru started to lean towards you and your eyes go half mast, a deeper shade of red Cross your chees. His lips almost touch yours when car light blind the both of you and Kaoru's laughter could be heard from the vehicle. You magically turned into a tomato as Hikaru leaps over the bench and starts strangling his brother. Could this night get any better?

All too soon, Hikaru and Kaoru bring you back to the estate. Ending your wonderful date. (And ruined kiss) Yuzuha had left on business so it was just you, the boys and whatever staff was here. So, what were the three of you going to do? Play video games of course! With every system know to mankind in one massive room, everyone could play anything and never get bored. This may be your favorite room now as your eyes go from TV to TV to computer to xbox to playstation to some that you've never heard of. "Call of Duty!" Kaoru yells, bounding over to the playstation and sliding the disk in. Hikaru simply follows you to the computer as you look at every game downloaded onto the hard drive.

Game after game, you and Hikaru play on the computer as midnight came and went. One of the maids came in and mentioned school...Crap. It was only Tuesday and you totally forgot about homework, school and everything else in the world. "Well, I'm skipping. What about you, (Yn)?" A yawn escapes your lips and you nod in agreement. We looked around for Kaoru and noticed he left us hours ago. "Alright, *Yawn* We'll be getting some shut eye." You follow Hikaru out and head to your room, flopping onto your massive bed.

Before you fell into the bliss of sleep, you feel someone else enter the bed and snuggle with you. Cracking an eye, you see Hikaru blush. "I always sleep with Kaoru so...I'm lonely in my room." He explained. You nod, yawn and use him as a teddy bear. Snuggling into his warmth as he wraps his arms around you protectively. You mind soon flows to darkness as you take in Hikaru's sweet scent, easing your thoughts to lull you to sleep.

It was warm, so warm you cursed your conscious mind for waking up. Why were you awake? Because you felt someone playing in your hair, it felt nice but you simply are not used to the feeling. You huff out a sigh and slowly open your eyes, wanting to see who awoke the resting beauty. It was none other than Hikaru, braiding your hair into small, thin braids. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you but….I got bored and couldn't move." He said, a confused expression crossed your face and you take notice of your position. Your arms were circling Hikaru's chest, your legs seemed to be tangled with his and you blush and silently wonder how this happened. "O-oh, s-s-sorry." You tumble over your words and detangle yourself, missing his warmth instantly.

Hikaru shook his head and snatched you back as your blush deepens. "I didn't say you had to move. You're still tired, rest a bit more and then we'll get something to eat." He said, cuddling up to you and letting out his own sigh. Your face was burning but, you soon relax in his arms. Burying your face into his chest, you let out a giggle and close your eyes. You feel Hikaru shift and you open your eyes to see why, only to have him fill your vision as he lands a kiss on your lips. You instantly react and close your eyes again, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips. You wish the kiss could last forever, but Hikaru pulled back and pulled you closer. "I love you." He whispered and your smile widened. "I...I love you too...Hikaru."

Noon found you and Hikaru talking at the lunch table. It was different than the breakfast table as this one was small and easy to talk over. Though you and Hikaru sat side by side. Lunch was sandwiches and chips, simple yet satisfying. "So, now that we're….a couple." Hikaru blush as he said couple. "What are we going to tell the host club? I mean, I spend my time there flattering girls." You nod and thought about this little problem. Sure it was just a club, but Hikaru flattering someone other than you didn't sit too well. "Well, you can't quit. The girls may start a riot….though they might anyway when they find out about me." You say, tapping your chin in thought. "Not only that, Kyoya would kill me for bringing down his clientele." Hikaru shuttered as he thought about the rumored shadow king's wrath.

deciding to deal with it when the time comes, Hikaru leads you to the garden to enjoy the cool October breeze. You sit at the base of a tree and lean against him, welcoming his warmth. "I could spend the rest of my life with you and never notice the time passing." Hikaru whispered as he leaned his head on yours. You give a "Hmm." In agreement. You mind going a million miles an hour at his words. -Did he just propose? If so, I would say yes in a heartbeat. But what if it wasn't and I just look like an idiot? No, those words had meaning and feeling behind them.- You think as you give Hikaru a kiss on the cheek, both of you blushing.

*Time skip*

School, oh the dreaded seven hours of being one seat away from your man. But, he makes sure to peek behind him to look at you every so often. You see him give a smirk before Haruhi nudges him to focus while you just smile and pretend you are following the lessons. The bell rings and you stuff your books away while Hikaru plops down on your desk. "I thought the bell would never go off!" He complained as you felt the eyes of the twincest fan girls on you. You plan was to simply ignore the threats, insults and bullying until you graduate or they stop. Hikaru was not very excited about this approach, but couldn't come up with a better one. Seeing as the wrath of the shadow king wasn't on his agenda.

At the club room, you simply enjoy a cookie while you watch the brothers act out their love. Haruhi would come by with tea or instant coffee (a favorite of the club) and have a small chat when she could. Honey and Mori would stop by for a hug and a nod before going to entertain their own guests. Kyoya was looking over the sales charts while Tamaki acted the princely character. All in all, it was a normal day…...and then Renge shows up with the stage that rises from the ground from seemingly nowhere. "Ah! The hosts are fulfilling their roles as if nothing strange is going on between a certain twin and a certain girl. My, how lovely their relationship is." She swooned and you try your very best not to blush or make notice of yourself. Seems like a failure as all eyes were now on you. The hosts looked happily while the girls looked like Devils ready for your blood. You gulp as Renge continues. "Yes, we all know of your little lover Hikaru. (Yn) may not be very out spoken or noticed much, but she has a big impact now that you two have started dating. Alas, school gossip speeds worse than wildfire in a dry forest." She sighed, placing her hand on her head. "But, what I want to know is….HOW COME SHE ISN'T CHARGED FOR HER VISITS AND SNACKS!" Renge screamed into the microphone while Kyoya stood up to explain.

"Well, when a host is in a relationship and that person want to see them preform, why should I charge? She is simply watching her lover in an act of brotherly love gone too far, I'm sure she would have rather him leave the club than to see him flirt with other females." The room went silent as Kyoya clapped his book shut. You gave a slight nod as his explanation was correct on your feelings of Hikaru's involvement. "Needles to say, she is doing you a favor by letting Hikaru stay. How would you feel if she just pulled him away?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smirked at the silent girls. Renge tapped her chin for a moment before she busted. "That's wonderful! Now, why don't you two prove your love? It would be a great reference for my manga." You blush deeply and peek over to Hikaru who also was a deep shade of red. "T-that kinda private, I don't think I could kids him in front of so many people." You stutter, twisting your hands together on your lap.

Renge laughed at this. "I didn't say anything about a kiss, though that would be wonderful. But, I was meaning more like a test to see if he really loves you." She smirked and you blush deeper in embarrassment. Hikaru stood up and crossed the room towards you. "What kind of test are you talking about? (Yn) has had a pretty rough week with family drama and doesn't need the extra stress." He said, placing a hand on your shoulder. Renge nodded and wrote down a few things on a notepad. "Very well, I will come up with something low stress for her and high risk for you." She said, laughing as her stage sunk back into the ground.

The room was quiet when the gears and shutters stopped. Then, as if a pin dropped, every girl screamed and drug you off to gossip and question about your relationship. Seems like the judging, jealous part is over with. Now it's time for talking with a hoard of hormonal girl about one boy. -Kami, help me.-

Three hours, it took you three hours to answer every question to every girl there. You give off an exhausted sigh and call Hikaru with your new phone. … … … "Hey, I was starting to wonder where you got drug off to." The amazing voice of Hikaru said through the speaker. "Yeah, I just got away from them and their questions. Are you still at the school or do I need to get a ride?" You ask, walking down a flight of steps. "I'm waiting for you at the entrance, see you when you get here." You nod, say a quick goodbye and walk to the entrance. It was quite the distance from where you had been held up, but you make it and sit beside Hikaru in his Riviera

"Boy, don't you look ragged." He said, reaching in the back and pulling out a take out plate. "I thought you would be hungry when they finally let you out." You blush and take the plate. "Thanks, I am really hungry." You dig into the food as Hikaru pulls off and heads towards the estate. It was a quiet ride while you finish off the food and thank Hikaru again for being thoughtful.

Hikaru pulls into the driveway and helps you out of the car. "Let's get you to bed." He whispered as he scooped you up bridal style and easily walked into the mansion. You blush deeply as Hikaru opens your door and gently lays you down. "Rest well, (Yn)" He said. Kissing your lips before leaving the took you over in mere moments as the warmth of his kiss spread through your body. The sweet feeling of dreamless sleep and pure rest as your mind winds down and relaxes.

A loud crash jerked you from your slumber as glass shards littered your floor. The figure of a man was in the moonlight wearing all black. You crawl to the very back of your bed and scream. The man (due to his physical structure, you just assume it is male) dashed over to you, silencing your screams with a cloth dipped with chloroform. You start to see spots as the door slams open, Hikaru starts to yell as you lose consciousness.

You awoke with a pounding headache and confusion. The last thing you remember is Hikaru yelling something, why would he be yelling. You open your eyes and take a look at your surroundings. Instead of the clean room you remember falling asleep in, you were now in a warehouse filled with old, broken crates and a few people. A man with a bruised cheek looked over your way and snarled. "She up." Fast clicking heels soon made their way from the other side of the crates. "I see, well now. It's about time." A tall woman said. Her voice was like thick velvet, eyes like coal and an attitude to match. "Looks like you get to know why you're here." She laughed, placing a purple fan over hAlf her face. "Listen well, I shall only explain once. The Hitachiin family have taken you in, protecting your from the poor excuse of a family. I am here to make sure neither gets you and you get nothing. Simple? Of course not. The Hitachiins want you out of love, your family want you out of money and we want you for our own benefit. Sure, you would make us quite a bit of cash, but our boss wants you broken beyond repair." You start to shake as this woman talks, she wasn't out for ransom, they were out to get more than something petty like that. You stomach churns at the thought of what might happen to you.

"We plan on using you to the extreme." The woman smirked, looking down her nose at you. "Have you ever heard of sex trafficking? By your reaction I'd say you have been threatened with it before. Well sweetheart, you're not being threatened this time. This is the real deal and no one is going to save you." She laughed and snapped her fan. "Get Maki, she'll make her look presentable to our boss." With that, the woman turned on her heel and strutted away.

You curl into a ball and trembled at the words you have just heard. Yes, you have been threatened with being sold into sex trafficking before by your mother. But, for it to actually happen without her being involved is much more frightening. Tears fall down your face as a heavy set girl walked in. "You must be the newby, come with me." She sighed, looking more bored than concerned for what she is doing. You are hauled up and shoved into a small, cramped room filled with dozens of other girls. All excited for what they think will be a simple party while acting over the age limit, only to be sold to the highest bidder as a sex toy."

Your hair is dyed and fixe. Clothes far too tight and short for your liking and heels far too tall to walk in safely. Though you are simply numb and refuse to believe this is happening. Praying this is all one big, bad nightmare. "She looks stunning, thank you Maki. You may go, and you follow me." Said the evil looking woman as she led the way to what you assume to be the boss.

Smoke filled the room when that woman opened the door. A tall, lean, bald man sat behind a polished oak desk with a fat cigar between his teeth. "Ah, this must be (Yn) pleasure to finally meet you." He smiled, showing quote a few broken teeth. The woman shoved you forward and you stumble closer to the man. "I have high hopes for one of my employee's children. Yes, I know which one your mother is and no, I will not let you see her. You see, she is my personal pet. Anyway, back to business. You will be sold to the highest bidder and he, or she, will do with you what they will. I don't ask questions, they don't call the authorities." The finely added makeup started to run down your face as the harsh reality hits home.

You were thrown onto an old, smelly mattress to await your fate. Not wanting you to get any funny ideas, they drugged you and chained your foot to a steel post. You couldn't focus on the conversations going on just beside you, the voices getting all jumbled together in your mind as the drug induced sleep started its work. Eyes shut, nerves numb and mind blank, you slip off and pray that you will wake up from this hell hole.

Tears rolled down your face again as you were drug from your rest and had your makeup touched up. You were then taken to a large dance party and shoved onto the stage. "And here is another new member to our little family. (Yn) is a special little somebody belonging to a very good friend of mine's son. Hikaru Hitachiin. Unfortunately, we took possession of her and she stands before you now ready for the bidding. So! Who will take home this little gem?" A tall, dark skinned announce said to the massive crowd before you. All of which started calling numbers, which got higher and higher.

Simply looking at your hands, you refused to look at the scum bags naming a price for your body. Bile rose up your throat, but you keep it down to keep the little pride you have. "SOLD! To a mister Ootori in the back. Please, step to the side of the stage to pay for and claim your prize!" Called the announcer as your eyes snapped open. -Ootori? As in…" You can't help but to look for the buyer and see him at the edge of the stage. Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh side by side. You knew better than to blow your chances, so you commenced the act of being numb once again.

Six steps and you were beside the two boys, trying desperately not to look relieved. Twenty steps and you were halfway out the door. Five more steps and the Ootori private police surged through the doors and started arresting everyone on site, including in the back offices. You finally allow a smile as you launch yourself at the two boys, hugging and crying with the both of them. Out the doors and Hikaru had you in his arms, tears of joy falling from his golden eyes. "I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again." He sniffed, rubbing his face in your hair. You never let go of Hikaru that night, not even to hug the other hosts.

Everyone was at the Suoh's second mansion having a welcome back party. There were cakes, cookies, nachos, pizza, corn dogs, fries, ice cream, brownies and a truck load more. You were sitting on a couch on Hikaru's lap, laughing and smiling at Tamaki and Haruhi. Honey and Mori were held up at the sweets table while Kyoya reclaimed his money. Wonderful times and even better futures. A broad smile lit your face the whole evening, even when Renge and her fan club stopped by to cancel the test. Seeing as Hikaru was the one to fight the bad guy and break a few ribs in the process.

Things started to settle down as everyone started to fall asleep were they were. Haruhi leaning against Tamaki. Kyoya nodding off while writing in his notebook. Honey on Mori's lap while he had his head bowed in restful sleep. You were curled up to hikaru's uninjured side while he rested his head on yours. Blissful sleep took hold of your mind as you tried not to think of what could have happened.

*Major time skip*

It was the last day of college and you threw your cap into the air to celebrate your graduation. Finally, no more school. Just you and your one true love. Yeah yeah, it's corny. But oh so true. Hikaru wore a matching gown as you with a massive grin on his face. "Well, looks like our young years of life are over. Time for the responsible adult life to kick in." You roll your eyes and shake your head. "Yeah, now bacon will rain from the sky…..nope, still your goofy self." You laugh as Hikaru just huffs. Kaoru and Haruhi joined you, both in graduation gowns as well. "Who's up for a party?" Kaoru asked, tossing his cap behind him.

Everyone voted for karaoke asked and packed into a room to hear the worst impressions of singers in history. Everyone had their own date. Kyoya and Mori found a pair of twins that fit the other perfectly. Honey had a little, Brown haired cutie by his side. Kaoru even had a silver haired doll of a girl attached to him. Everyone laughed and had a wonderful time singing and dancing in the most outrageous way possible.

Hikaru kept looking in his pocket before asking you to take a walk with him. Saying bye to the others, you hold the nervous boy's hand and let him lead you. On the rooftop, you had the perfect view of the city and the sunset. "(Yn)...We've been together for a few years now and… well, do you remember when I said I could spend a lifetime with you and never notice the time passing?" Hikaru asks making you blush at the memory. "Well, I was serious. So, (Yn)..." The boy got down on one knee and took your hand. "Will you marry me and be mine forever?"

You felt your face flush as Hikaru pulled out a gold ring with a star shaped diamond. You look into his eyes and see nothing but hope and love and a smile lit your features. "Yes, I will be yours...forever." You cry and Hikaru hugs you and spins around. A moment of pure joy ruined with the click of a camera. "WHAT THE HECK?! YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE ROOM!" Hikaru yelled, still hugging you as both your faces magically turn into bright red tomatoes. A few moments and you just laugh, you laugh about all of your friends and their nosy personalities, about your soon to be husband and her ever flustered self and lastly, your crazy adventures with this ragtag group of people you would never trade the world for.

 **A/N: I want to thank you for reading your host love story. I plan on making more for the other hosts if this gets enough readers, let me know if you want more and which host you would like to be your lover :) Sorry if it wasn't all that great, it is literally my first time writing like this. Hope you liked anyway.**


End file.
